Dare Game
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: to get away for a break the weasleys harry hermione luna and angela go to america on holiday. bored after being sent to bed fred and george start a Dare game.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I couldn't bring myself to keep fred dead so he never died :), I dont care what you say FRED DIDN'T DIE! :P**

**Disclamer... Do I own harry potter? I wish... you hear me you stupid stars! I wished you owe me! OMG A SONG DISNEY USES IS A LIE... WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR LIED TO ME.. I'm just gunna go cry in a corner now ok... cry away my faith in humanity... yeah it's gone.**

Right that's it all of you to bed now!" Molly Weasley shouted at the group of people following her around, as they had been all day, it was rather tugging on her nerves and now it had ultimately snapped her last one. She turned to face the group which was made of her children Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and her 'adopted children' Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood (Luna was a new addition to her 'adopted children' but she needed a motherly influence, even at the age of 18, and Molly was just the woman to provide it.)

"You can't tell us what to do! We're all adults now mum." Fred and George yelled at the same time.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, I am your mother and you are going upstairs to your rooms! NOW!" She yelled. The group walked up the stairs receiving disapproving looks form Percy Weasley, and apologetic ones from Arthur Weasley, who was just as scared of Molly as everyone of their children where.

"Who's rooms biggest?" Ginny hissed.

"Luna's" Luna said out loud. "

"Why are you talking in third person?" Hermione asked.

"Did I, oh sorry" she said in her usual dreamy manner.

"One minute, how come she gets the biggest room when she's the only one not sharing with anybody else" Ron said a little too loudly and was shushed by everyone except Luna who was humming to herself.

"Well she only has her one room because everyone's sleeping in couples, well except me and Fred and Percy and Charlie, but I'll have to move into the room with Luna soon because Angela's coming soon and she'll be sleeping with Fred."

"Oh really?" Ginny said a mischievous smile on her face.

"Like you and Harry aren't doing it Gin" Fred responded quickly, Ginny face went a very dark shade of scarlet, and Harry's face went pink. They went to Luna's room in silence after that.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked getting over his embarrassment.

"Let's play dares" George said.

"No" Ginny snapped

"I dare you to Gin, I dare you to play dares with us" Fred said.

"Fine" there was no future protest.

"Ok Ginny, I dare you to go downstairs and make us sandwiches" George said.

"What kind of dare is that" Hermione mocked.

"Ah, my dearest Hermione you seem to have forgotten that our mother has just sent us to bed, due to you guys copying us and following her around all day. And she won't let us eat because of said incident. And do you really want to face our mother when she's still mad. I think not" George said.

"I like how you make it our fault for your idea." Hermione huffed.

"Because I say so" George said. "Now Gin off you go" She jumped up and tip-toed out the room and went downstairs slowly. Everyone else chatted among themselves.

"When you moving in here" Luna said quietly to George.

"Soon, Angela's going to be here by tomorrow night, you are ok with me moving in here aren't you?" he asked her in return

"Yeah" She smiled

"Here are your bloody sandwiches" Ginny said dropping the tray on the floor and sitting on Harry's knee. "I hate not being home I can never find anything" she complained

"Come on Gin we're on holiday in America, it can't be all bad."

"Well, I enjoy sharing a room with you" she smiled.

"Ok Gin, your turn to dare someone" Fred Announced after they had all finished eating.

"Tomorrow, I'm tired" Ginny said.

**A/N my friend gave me the follow the mrs weasley around to wind her up part, but any of you brits out there who watch BB will know she got it off ultimet BB when Victor and the gang followed Brian around to annoy him pretending it was a task form the tree.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... It's been forever since I updated and I would like to thank you for the Reviews, this is just a filler chapter so sorry if it's not what you expected, but the next chapter will be better  
I apologise for grammer mistakes! I'm getting better I promise but ,majority of this chapter was written a long time ago so the bottom should be eadier to read than the top!  
I do not own Harry Potter... I know shocker! :P **

"So Gin, you know what you're going to dare?" Harry asked as they got back to their room and got into bed, she smiled and nodded, Harry knew she wasn't going to tell him. She leaned over and kissed him before waving her wand to turn the lights off.

Luna sat silently on her bed with the lights off after everyone left, a sudden wave of loneliness washed over her, after George closed the door, she felt, alone. Like everyone had gone from her life, she knew that was ridicules of course, the twins were in the next room, and Harry and Ginny in the room above, but still when she was on her own there really was no proof they weren't just a figment of her imagination. She'd never had friends before Dumbledore's army, which is why she thought they might not be real. She had longed for friends for so long and seeing that group of friends, being so perfect, could have driven her crazy and they could have just been a figment of her imagination all along. This she had confessed to George whilst they were on a plane, he was next to her and Fred was at the other side and a lot further forward with Mrs. Weasley, to in her words 'stop them doing something that will cause the need for the plane to land' so her and George spent the plane ride talking, she had never really spoken to the twins before then, not properly anyway, but she liked talking to George. Her train of thought moved on to George.

Still thinking she stood up and opened her curtains and sat on the windowsill and watched the moon. She loved to watch the moon; it kept her calm and helped her sleep. It was full tonight she noted so there were werewolves running around outside, all over the world. She sighed and went to her bed to sleep (she kept the curtains wide open so she could still watch the moon until she did fall asleep).

George lay in bed listening to his brothers snores, thinking about sharing a room with Luna, they had never really been close, they had just started getting to know each other and he was unsure what he actually thought about her, he had strong feeling for her, he just wasn't sure what those feelings where yet, maybe he would find out whilst they shared their room. It was going to be odd not sharing with Fred, they had always shared a room when there was more than just them in the place, sure they had their own rooms above the Joke shop, but still, it would feel weird sharing with someone other than Fred.

Everyone else in the group was asleep, but downstairs Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Flur and Percy where awake and sat in the living room, Molly went in to the Kitchen, she saw bread crumbs on the counter and chuckled, "one of them have been downstairs to make food" she was shaking her head and smiling. She didn't really mind, they did need to eat, and maybe she had been a bit harsh on them, so she decided it was best to ignore all the evidence that they had made food and pretend she didn't know.

George woke early the next morning, unsure of what to do, without checking the time he wandered in to the hall and, on instinct, went in to Luna's room, she was fast asleep. Her fingers were linked and placed on her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at George "Sorry" he said hurriedly "I just woke up an figured I'd come here, I didn't think you'd be asleep, sorry"

"George its fine, were going to be sharing a room anyway, you're going to see me sleep it's no big deal," she smiled at the boy, a look of confusion on his face. She giggled, this was unusual for Luna she never really giggled, she laughed, but didn't giggle.

"Okay…" He said hesitantly, wondering if this was some kind of test, the kind women gave randomly, then he remembered it was Luna, she was too weird to do anything like that, "Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"You realise it's six in the morning, right?" she asked, climbing out of bed. She was wearing a very short, pale blue, silk, nightgown with lace around the bottom. George had not expected her to be wearing something so revealing, and his eye's popped out slightly, he managed to compose himself as she grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on.

"Well I didn't, no. That's why I thought you would be awake," he confessed.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast," she said walking past him, he followed. When they got downstairs, only Molly was there.

"Good morning you two, what are you doing up so early?" Molly questioned.

"Couldn't sleep," George said simply.

"I always wake early after a full mood, daddy say's that I'm one sixteenth werewolf and that must cause it, mummy did the same," Luna said dreamily, it gained strange looks from both Molly and George, who weren't as accustomed to her randomness as some of the others were.

"Well, let me get you two some breakfast, what would you like?" Molly asked them.

Luna pondered for a moment before saying, "Scrambled eggs and toast, please, Mrs Weasley."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Call me Molly," she smiled, "what about you George?"

"Same as Luna," he said simply.

**I know it wasn't too good, but I promise the next chapter will be better! **


End file.
